lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
QUANTUM ENTANGLEMENT REJECTS EINSTEIN
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) October 30, 2015 THE FUNDAMENTAL ACTION AT A DISTANCE OF THE WELL-ESTABLISHED LAWS OF NEWTON WAS CONFIRMED BY THE EXPERIMENTS OF THE QUANTUM ENTANGLEMENT Historically, after a great influence of the Aristotelian ether for the origin of the centripetal force needed to keep the planets in orbits a dominant picture had given by the great philosopher Descartes (1596-1650) who proposed that all space was filled with a subtle invisible fluid of contiguous material corpuscles; the planets of the solar system were supposed to be caught in a huge vortex-like motion of this fluid about the sun. This idea was attractive to the minds of the day, and consequently was widely accepted. However Newton proved that this mechanism could not account for the quantitative observations on planetary motion as summarized, for example, in Kepler’s empirical laws. Nevertheless Einstein in his contradicting relativity theories used again the ether which did much to retard the progress of physics. In this photo I speak for Einstein’s inconcistencies about the ether of Maxwell's invalid electromagnetic theory with the Italian physicists M. Barone and F. Selleri, who organized in Olympia the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) where I presented the dipolic photons having energy E = hν and mass m = hν/c2 . Note that they invalidate both fields and relativity. (Kaliambos-Natural Philosophy) Newton in his Principia (1687) proposed a dramatic solution: the centripetal force on the planets is nothing but a gravitational attraction acting at a distance. So in his two laws of motion he formulated also his third law of instantaneous simultaneity. In Principia Newton said clearly that he was not ready to discuss what gravity was, but there remained one feature which gravely bothered Newton, because Descartes in his Principles of Philosophy ''suggested that the bodies can exert forces on one another through a fallacious ether. At the end of Book III of the ''Principia, Newton put his remarks: “But hitherto I have not been able to discover the cause of those properties of gravity from phenomena [ observation and experimentation], and I FEIN NO HYPOTHESES….To us it is enough that gravity does really exist, and act according to the laws which we have explained, and abundantly serves to account for all the motions of the celestial bodies and of our sea.” After Newton’s great work of'' Principia''' the well-established laws of Coulomb (1785) and Ampere (1820) involved experimentally fundamental electric and magnetic forces acting at a distance. However Maxwell under the wrong concept of the Faraday field (see my INTENSITY AND FALSE FIELD) developed his wrong electromagnetic theory of invalid Maxwell's equations responsible for the formulations of the Einstein contradicting relativity theories. The roots are in the discussions about whether gravity propagates or is instantaneous. As early as 1805 Laplace has suggested that gravity travels in the form of waves. (Speed of gravity). Although Newton wrote I FEIN NO HYPOTHESES… Laplace introduced the wrong idea that everything takes it's time to get from one place to the other. Einstein then put a limit of how quickly this can happen, i.e. no faster than the speed of light. Everything else is 'spooky', i.e. unscientific, action at a distance, because it upsets the idea of causality It is of interest to note that the first very important experiment which rejected the fallacious concept of ether was the experiment of Michelson and Morley (1887) by using the famous interferometer. Nevertheless Lorentz influenced by the wrong Maxwell’s fields continued to accept the concept of ether under the strange hypothesis that the interferometer is contracted along the direction of the motion through the hypothetical ether. It is indeed unfortunate that Einstein (1915 under such wrong ideas in his theory of general relativity reintroduced the ether and tried to reformulate Newton’s law of gravity by using the wrong field. So the new experiments of the quantum entanglement (1935) confirming the fundamental action at a distance could not be accepted by Einstein. Under this condition and taking into account the experiment of French and Tessman who showed the fallacy of Maxwell's postulation of displacement current (1963) I presented at the intrnational conference "Frontiers of Fundamental Physics"(1993) my paper "Impact of Maxwell's equation of displacement current and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles". In that paper I shoewd that LAWS AND EXPERIMENTS INVALIDATE FIELDS AND RELATIVITY. ALTHOUGH THE EXPERIMENTS OF THE QUANTUM ENTANGLEMENT CONFIRMED THE FUNDAMENTAL ACTION AT A DISTANCE EINSTEIN INFLUENCED BY THE INVALID MAXWELL’S EQUATIONS CALLED IT A “SPOOKY ACTION AT A DISTANCE”. Quantum Entanglement is a mechanical system which contains two or more degrees of freedom. These degrees of system are linked with each other in such a manner that the state of each of them cannot be derived independently even if the individual degrees of freedom belong to different object and are spatially separated. This essentially means that any two quantum particles that are entangled with each other behave as a "whole", even though they happen to be at the opposite ends of the universe, and the moment one of the particles' spin in determined the other particle's spin can be predicted as well. It was the well known Schrodinger of the quantum mechanics who used the word 'entanglement' to describe the correlations between two particles that interact and then separate. According to him the entanglement was a characteristic trait of quantum mechanics. Later Einstein derived the entanglement as the ''spooky action at a distance'. In 1964 John Stewart Bell demonstrated precisely how one of their key assumptions, the principal of locality conflicted with quantum theory. Freedman and Clauser in 1972 and Aspect's experiment in 1982 generated agreements with aspect of quantum mechanics. It was the work of Bell that led to the use of these correlations as a resource for communication based on the principle of quantum entanglement.ll instantaneously reverse its spin!! Physicists at the University of Geneva have come up with a new kind of Quantum experiment. They have used humans as photon detectors, thus making the Quantum entanglement phenomena visible to the naked eye for the very first time. They devised this experiment with one microscopic photon and a shower of macroscopic photons, all tied up at the quantum level. They realized that while the naked eye cannot see one single photon, it can see a thousand of them together. This is the first time that Quantum Entanglement has been directly observed by the naked eye. Fast forward some 50 years, and now a group of Dutch scientists claim to have closed off two of the most important loopholes. Writing in the latest version of the journal Nature, the Dutch team entangled electrons held in tiny diamond traps 1.3 kilometres (0.8 miles) apart on opposite sides of the Delft University campus. Until electrons are observed, there is no way of telling if their "spin" is pointing up or down. It is only when they are observed that the determination can be made, almost in the same way that tossing a coin only reveals heads or tails when caught. Lead scientist Professor Ronald Hanson said: "Things get really interesting when two electrons become entangled". Both are then up and down at the same time, but when observed one will always be down and the other one up.They are perfectly correlated, when you observe one, the other one will always be opposite. That effect is instantaneous, even if the other electron is in a rocket at the other end of the galaxy. Today researchers have observed new kinds of entanglements when linking multiple objects quantumly and teams have found better ways to create and control entangled objects. It is indeed unfortunate that Einstein did not follow the gravitational properties of light (confirmed by Soldner in 1801) but the wrong Maxwell’s fields moving through a fallacious ether. Though the correct quanta of energy E = hν (Planck 1900) showed that Maxwell's moving fields cannot explain the atomic optical phenomena, Einstein believed incorrectly that light consists of massless quanta of fields which led to his contradicting relativity theories. For example Einstein in his invalid general relativity abandoned the fundamental action at a distance and proposed that the gravitational force is transmitted via the hypothetical gravitational waves in a fallacious “ether structure” or in a false “curvature of spacetime”. Also such fallacious ideas led to the wrong Standard Model according to which forces are assumed to be carried by strange particles like “gravitons”, “virtual photons”, and “gluons”. In fact, a careful analysis of nuclear experiments led to my discovery of nuclear force and structure governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism involving forces acting at a distance. You can see in "User Kaliambos" my published paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003). Especially, Einstein influenced by the excellent math of the invalid Maxwell’s equations did not follow Newton’s inductive method, but like the Greek philosophers he was for the most part a deductive thinker. According to his biography he was also influenced by the Euclidean geometry which is the best example of this procedure. On the other hand because of the excellent math of his relativity theories Einstein has been the subject of more debate in scientific circles than any scientist who ever lived. He has been variously considered as being an “armchair scientist”. It is indeed unfortunate that many universities around the world in becoming aware of the existence of a body of scientific knowledge that was vastly superior to their own, chose to emphasize and build upon many of Einstein’s factual and theoretical errors. Although Newton’s laws established the foundations of physics, today many physicists continue to believe that Einstein’s relativity is a universal law, while the well-established laws of Newton, Coulomb, and Ampere, which led to my discovery of unified forces, should not be compatible with the assumed “correct” Maxwell’s fields. It is of interest to note that Einstein’s false massless quanta of fields led to his invalid mass-energy conservation. So for the formulation of his famous equation E = mc2 he applied Newton’s second law but explained it incorrectly by assuming that in the charge-charge interaction of the electron-positron system the massses of the particles 2M are converted into the energy 2hν of photons. In fact after my discovery of Matter Matter interaction ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 as in the Bohr model (1913) the energy ΔΕ of the charge-charge interaction turns to the energy 2hν of the two photons in accordance with the conservation law of energy. Moreover as in nuclear phenomena the mass defect ΔΜ =2Μ =ΔΕ/c2 turns to the photon masses 2m = 2hν/c2 in accordance with the conservation law of mass. Note that the Einstein famous equation can be derived also by using the Newton particles of light under the application of Newton’s second law when the velocity c of the particle (photon) is parallel to the gravitational force Fg . That is Fgds = dW = dhdν = (dp/dt)ds = dmc/dt = dmc2 This result, which explains also the gravitational frequency shift, tells us that the acceleration of the dipole photon at the direction of c always is zero under a length contraction and a time dilation. This situation and a detailed analysis of the photon absorption led to my discovery of length contraction. Therefore Einstein's " Imagination is more important than knowledge " (1929) could not be correct for any discovery in physics. Note that new ideas in physics should be based on the well-established laws of nature, after a careful analysis of experiments, because we showed that the abandonment of laws under the suggestion of various hypotheses and postulates did much to retard the progress of science. Category:Fundamental physics concepts